


The Morning Routine

by myquietself (inochidzuna)



Series: In Servitude [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, F/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Slavery, Total Power Exchange, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inochidzuna/pseuds/myquietself
Summary: Slave's services her Master in the morning.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: In Servitude [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714843
Kudos: 54





	The Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [ THIS ](https://quietlyme.bdsmlr.com/post/195114982) on bdsmlr. 
> 
> As usual, story is mine, gif is not.

On most morning, she would slip out of bed, complete her morning ablutions and then kneel next to her Master's bed, waiting for him to wake up. She had learnt to slip out of bed (if Master had her sleep with him) or from her slave bed at the corner of the room as quietly as possible. Master had taught her early on that all her actions are to be as unobtrusive as possible unless he requires her service. 

Once her Master woke up, she would wait for his instructions to service him. Today, he ordered her to her hands and knees on the edge of the bed. Walking behind her, she felt heard the click of the lube before the tube was thrown on the bed next to her. He smeared the lube perfunctorily on her asshole before wiping his hand on the sheets. Grasping her hips, he pushed his cock to the hilt. She gasped and tensed as he as she felt him deep inside her, his generous girth stretching her wide. 

She had been trained to take him anally so it was not painful. But there was always a slight discomfort when her Master first enters her. Her Master fucked her ass leisurely and rather absentmindedly. He had turned his attention to his assistant which had entered the room as usual to discuss his schedule. She used to feel humiliated and would resist serving her Master when when her Master's assistant was in the room when her Master used her. But after Master had her trained, she no longer resisted. Now her focus was solely on servicing her Master's morning needs.

She soon let out gasps of pleasure as she adjusted to the penetration. The uncomfortable stretch turned to fullness and intense pleasure as her Master's constant thrust rubbed the sensitive spot in her over and over again. His hot and thick cock rubs her just right, stretching and filling her. Her Master's cock rubs the sensitive nerves endings around her asshole. It feels so good and with each thrust if his cock, she gets closer to orgasm. She bites her lips hard as the pleasure intensifies. As she focuses her effort into not coming, she hears her Master dismiss his assistant and then he's fucking her hard. His hand gripped her hips hard as he pulls her back to meet his thrusts. She whimpers and then moans deeply as the pleasure increases. It feels so good to be so full. 

Her hand clenched the bed sheets hard and she shudders and moan with the pleasure she feels. She's trying her best to be a good girl and to follow her Master's orders and hold back her orgasm. She's allowed to moan, shout and scream but no asking or begging to come. She's not allowed to come, unless he lets her. Several deep, hard, thrusts later, Master was coming, filling her with his warm come. She shudders and whimpers as he pulled out of her hole.

She collapsed to the bed, arms losing the energy to hold her up. Tears of frustration leaking from her eyes from her denied pleasure. She wished she could reach between her legs to touch herself until she orgasmed. But she knew better than to do that. "Present slave" her Master commanded her as he moved around the room behind her. She moved into position, keeping her chest to the bed but lifted her ass high up and knees spread. She clenched her hole tightly to keep her Master's come from leaking out while she waited for her Master to plug her. It was the same most days, service her Master and then get into position to receive her plug. Her Master would choose from a variety of butt plugs each morning, depending on his mood. She let out a soft moan as he pushed a knobbly plug into her. The knobs rubbed her sensitive spincter muscles and well used hole as it entered her. "Time to clean up slave" instructed her. She turned around to face her Master and and leaned forward, taking her Master's cock into her mouth sucking and gently licking him clean of cum and lube. She took care not to provide too much stimulation to his sensitive cock. Once she cleaned him to his satisfaction, he would leave to get ready for the day. She would once again kneel and wait unobtrusively until she received her instructions for the day.


End file.
